thegleeprojectashowdownfandomcom-20200216-history
Title Track
'Title Track '''is featured in the fifth episode of the first season of The Glee Project: A Showdown, Sexuality. It was originally sung by Death Cab for Cutie. It was sung by ten of the contenders of season one of The Glee Project: A Showdown as their music video. Connor Matthews, Leila Baxter and Maxi Devon were chosen to be in the bottom three. Lyrics '''Katie: '*seeing some bullying happening in the cafeteria, and is trying to resist interfering* Left unspired by the crust of railroad earth. 'Connor: '*at music lessons trying to learn a really high-tuned song, but can't do it* That touched the lead to the pages of your manuscript. 'Maxwell: '*dancing in his room, trips and falls on the floor* I took my thumb off the concrete and saved up all my strength. 'Ariana: '*making out with a guy, his hands start wandering to her shirt buttons, she starts feeling uncomfortable and tries to pull away but he won't let her* To hammer pillars for a picket fence. 'Bree: '*performing onstage* It wasn't quite what it seemed; a lack of pleasantries. ''*starts being taunted and heckled by a girl in the audience* '''Leila: '*in school, people keep staring at her as she walks down the hallways* My able body isn't what it used to be. 'Hinton: '*at home, his dad starts drinking and then pushes Hinton's mom, mom falls to the floor and dad walks over to Hinton* I must admit, I was charmed by your advances. 'Zach: '*in class, tries reading but can't do it as the other kids tease him* Your advantage left me helplessly into you. 'Maxi: '*at restaurant, sees man kissing a woman, then another woman comes up and starts yelling at the man* Talking how the group had begun to splinter. '' '''Brandon: '*in school, is pushed into locker by bullies* And I could taste your lipstick on the filter. 'Katie: '*Zach runs over and whispers something in her ear, she nods, and the two of them go over and stand up for the kid being bullied* I tried my best to keep my distance from your dress. 'Connor: '*Zach and Katie come over and give Connor a strategy to hit the high notes, then Connor hits the high notes and high fives Zach and Katie* But call-response overturns convictions every time. 'Maxwell: '*Zach, Katie and Connor come into his room and help him up, then clear stuff out of the way so he won't trip and help him get the dance moves right, he gets the dance moves right, and the four of them dance* My memory cannot recall a wave of alcohol. 'Ariana: '*Zach, Katie, Connor and Maxwell come into the room where she's making out with the guy, force the guy to stop fondling Ariana and kick him out of the house, Ariana hugs them all and the five sit down and watch TV together* We shared a cigarette and shaved the hours off. 'Bree: '*Zach, Katie, Connor, Maxwell and Ariana come into the place where she's performing and cheer her on, she continues performing* Lushing with hallway congregation. 'Leila: '*Zach, Katie, Connor, Maxwell, Ariana and Bree come and walk down the hall with her* My best judgement signed its resignation. 'Hinton: '*Zach, Katie, Connor, Maxwell, Ariana, Bree and Leila come into his house, and take his mother and him out for a delightful day at the carnival* I rushed this, we moved too fast. 'Zach: '*Katie, Connor, Maxwell, Ariana, Bree, Leila and Hinton are in his class and encourage him to read and tell him he can do it, so he does it and succeeds* And tripped into the guest room. 'Maxi: '*Zach, Katie, Connor, Maxwell, Ariana, Bree, Leila and Hinton are sitting at the dinner table with her, she turns her attention back to them and they enjoy their meal* I rushed this, we moved too fast. 'Brandon: '*Zach, Katie, Connor, Maxwell, Ariana, Bree, Leila, Hinton and Maxi come down the hallway to where he's lumped near the lockers, help him up, call after the bullies, the bullies turn back, and the ten contenders turn around and when they turn back, they're all wearing white shirts that say their vulnerabilities on them* ''And tripped into the guest room. ''*the bullies leave, defeated, and the ten contenders laugh and walk out the school together as the video and music fade away*